Solo esto y nada más
by Aeren Breeze
Summary: Nunca hubo elección. Hasta ahora. Todo deja de ser blanco o negro. Y juntos descubren que el gris más brillante nace de una mezcla imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**_Solos_**

Caminaba cansada por aquel angosto pasillo sin saber muy bien dónde iba. No es que fuera la primera vez que recorría lo más recóndito de aquel castillo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía inquieta y casi perdida.

Bueno, para ser sinceros el hecho de que ahora su verdadero círculo de amistades se hubiera reducido a la insignificante cantidad de tres personas, no es que ayudase mucho a sentirse como en casa, si bien es cierto que siempre había sabido que la mayoría de esas personas estaban alrededor por simple conveniencia.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que la conversación que tuviera con su mejor amigo, fuera tomada en serio por alguien ajeno a ellos, alguien a quien siempre habían tomado como un chiflado, alguien que posiblemente fuera la única buena persona que les rodeaba, Albus Dumbledore.

--------- flash back--------

-A mí esto no m convence, siempre hemos sabido de que iba todo esto, no podemos largarnos sin más, habrá consecuencias, Pansy. Nuestros padres llevan esperando esto mucho tiempo, incluso nosotros mismos; no se porque tienes miedo ahora.

Un joven rubio, de ojos grisáceos como los lluviosos días de Londres, estaba sentado delante de una chimenea adornada de verde esmeralda, donde un cálido fuego se alzaba regio. Parecía tranquilo, pero solo lo parecía.

-No es miedo lo que tengo, y lo sabes. Te conozco lo suficiente y sabes igual que yo que estamos en el bando equivocado. Ambos sabemos que en el fondo todo estaba mal desde el principio, que siempre hemos tenido otra elección.

Las manos pálidas y frías de una chica morena, temblaban silenciosas sosteniendo un cigarrillo muggle a punto de consumirse, a pesar del miedo podía apreciarse la soberbia en sus maneras.

-Y dime entonces Pans, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos y todo quedará en pedir unas cuantas disculpas?- le reprochó Draco mordazmente.

-Asumiré lo que tenga que pasar, he sido una cobarde toda mi vida y no pienso seguir así, no ahora que por primera vez podemos decidir sobre nuestras vidas. Pero sería una estupidez seguir adelante con algo a lo que no pertenezco.

-¡Es que ése es el problema Pans! Pertenecemos a esto, y si no es así, todo el mundo lo piensa, y no creo que esperen otra cosa.

-Hablaré con él. Mañana. Si cambias de idea, sólo ven. Blaise está en esto también.

------fin del flash back-----

Había sido un verano relativamente tranquilo después de la decisión que tomaron, haciendo como que no había pasado nada, mostrando una falsa felicidad ante la idea de unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, todo se volvió como habían esperado apenas hace tres días, cuando les comunicaron que llegaba en día de la Ceremonia de Iniciación; donde se les grabaría la marca que encadenaría sus vidas a la de Voldemort, inevitablemente hasta muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una mirada**_

------flash back------

-Pansy querida, ¿puedo pasar?

Faltaban tres días para que el calendario marcara 1 de Septiembre, para que con más tranquilidad pudieran regresar a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el momento que esperaban que se prolongara al menos hasta las vacaciones de navidad se había adelantado.

-Si madre, entra- dijo Pansy, temblorosa. Tenía ya todo su equipaje hecho, nunca lo había hecho con tanta antelación, pero en aquella ocasión, no veía el momento de escapar de aquello. No obstante, como si lo hubieran imaginado, la ceremonia se había adelantado antes del regreso a Hogwarts de la chica.

-Cielo, puedes estar contenta- los ojos de su madre brillaban, pero era… ¿miedo? No, Marianne Parkinson debería estar tan eufórica como su marido. Nunca hubo ni habría una pizca de duda sobre aquello en la familia- la ceremonia se celebrará mañana a medianoche, ¿lo puedes creer? Al fin podremos compartirlo todo con vosotros- ahora la mujer, de pelo oscuro y facciones duras, casi amenazadoras, sonreía.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa mamá, pero no veo el momento en que todo suceda de una vez, es un honor para mí poder formar parte de esto- nerviosa como estaba, le costó mantener su tono habitual de voz, pausado, y bajo, casi como un susurro.

-Descansa entonces, no sería agradable que por los nervios, que no deberías tener, lo echases todo a perder. Buenas noches, cielo.

Pansy sonrió mientras Marianne salía de la habitación. Pero en seguida la sonrisa se borró de su abrumado rostro.

Debía hacer algo, pero antes de poder pensar, una lechuza canela tocó su ventana. Nerviosa, abrió y cogió el pergamino, era Blaise.

_Pequeña P,_

_La ceremonia se adelantado, aun no sé si tu o Draco lo sabíais, pero cuanto antes mejor. Prepara tu baúl, nos vamos. Dumbledore me ha avisado incluso antes que mis padres, no sé cómo se habrá enterado. Supongo que mi correo está menos vigilado que el vuestro. Usa flú y aparécete en la dirección de abajo. Allí nos reuniremos, el viejo tiene un plan._

_Blaise. _

Mientras guardaba lo poco que le quedaba en el baúl, pensó en el día en que se atrevió a pensar por sí misma, a tomar una decisión.

Había partido de Quidddich ese día, el clásico, Gryffindor-Slytherin. Como habitualmente los nervios, insultos y trampas recorrían el castillo. Acababan de volver de vacaciones de navidad y tanto ella como Draco y Blaise ya sabían que las próximas navidades, serían lo que estaban destinados a ser.

Se quedó mirando a unos Hufflepuff, riendo, sin preocupaciones, sabiendo quienes eran, y sin un ápice de ostentación, ni tradición alrededor suyos que les impidieran vivir sus vidas. Sin cargas por el apellido que llevaran. Nada. Solo ellos.

No pudo evitar mirar al Trío Dorado, notaba algo más que fidelidad entre ellos, el resto de los Weasleys, incluso Potter, con todo lo que tenía que llevar a cuestas, eran más felices que cualquiera de las personas que la rodeaban.

¿Se quedó mirando más de la cuenta? ¿Fue eso?

Potter la miró, con odio, o semejante, como siempre. Sin embrago, en alguna décima de segundo, sus ojos verdes, profundos, la miraron de otra forma, ¿era eso un "lo siento"?

Pero, Potter no debía mirarla así, no a ella, que había tenido solo malas palabras, malos gestos. ¿Cuán bueno, podía llegar a ser? ¿Acaso veía en ella el miedo que de un momento a otro la había hecho presa, la angustia por no poder elegir su propio camino? ¿O es que todo estaba mal desde un principio? ¿Tan malos eran en realidad los sangre-sucia? No, había algo que estaba muy mal en todo aquello…

A veces una mirada, un segundo, hace que pierdas todo en lo que creías profundamente.

------fin flash-back-----


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Todo sigue igual?**_

Nooo. ¡Merlín, ese ruido infernal!

Está sonando un despertador, ahí, justo al lado de su oreja. A tientas, sin abrir los ojos lo apaga. Sabe que no puede quedarse dormida el primer día en Hogwarts, pero sabe que Daphne la llamará, como siempre.

De anoche poco quiere recordar. El viejo les hizo estar allí desde su huida, pero hasta ayer nadie llegó al castillo. La mayoría no les hablan, se han enterado de lo que han hecho, eso la hace sonreir. ¿Por qué no verlo de otro modo?

Una terrible sensación de satisfacción recorre su cuerpo, es como un cosquilleo. Les ha traiciondado. La traición, sabe como a muerte, pero parece divertida.

Y tal como pensaba Daphne aparece.

-Pans, levanta... Sé que estás despierta, no hagas que me desquicie- Una chica de pelo casi rubio y ojos azules la mira irritada. Le hace gracia, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- No quiero ir, que horror- pero ya es tarde, lo dice levantándose.

- Oh, vamos. No es tan terrible, solo has traicionado a media comunidad mágica, que posiblemente te quiera aplastar la cabeza como una cucaracha en cuanto salgas de Hogwarts o Hogsmade. Es solo la mitad de odio que les inspiran Potter o sus amigos- irónica como siempre, Dahpne le hace un gesto.

-Me quedo mucho más tranquila. Creo que ahora si mato a Crabbe o Goyle no me odiarán mucho más, lo que me da ideas… ¿te apuntas?- puede que lo hiciera de verdad, algún día. Pansy hace caso a ese gesto. Sabe que en el fondo le gusta provocar eso es algo que nunca cambiará. Se da otra vuelta al dobladillo de la falda. Ahora, pueden ir a clase.

-¡Los pequeños rituales eh!- sonríe a Daphne.

-Si…

Hasta clase de encantamientos todo ha ido bien, miradas de todo tipo recorren las clases, pero eso siempre ha sido así. Mira el horario, sabe lo que toca, no le apetece.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Con Snape, con Draco, pero también con los Gryffindor. Está inquieta, otra vez. No le gusta esa sensación. No tiene control sobre la situación y ella tiene que tener el control.

Draco va al baño. Se queda sola esperando para entrar. Esta irritada, sigue siendo una Slytherin. Mira con desdén a unos cuantos, a otros, ni eso. No quiere esperar más. Entra en la clase.

El Trio Dorado está en el pasillo entre las mesas, hablando.

-Apártate Granger, tus pelos impiden el paso- la mira como habitualmente, es la mirada que tienen para los Gryffindor, para ellos. Eso no cambiado, no hasta ahora, al menos.

Ignora a Weasley, hace lo mismo con Potter.

-Lo que se suele decir es buenos días Parkinson, pero no voy a enseñarte educación, ya tienes a tus padres ¿o no?- ¿Eso ha sido Potter? Si, siendo borde, muy borde. Contrólate.

Lo mira, se ríe. Se obliga a seguir hacia adelante, a sentarse en una de las últimas filas. A no mirarlo.

Aparece Draco, por fín una distracción, ahora puede empezar a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. ¿O quizá no?

Draco le cuenta cosas, nimiedades la mayoría. Solo la mayoría.

Algo ha cambiado. La línea invisible se ha roto. Esta mañana se encontró con Weasley, sin insultos, algo cordial. ¿Es eso un comienzo?

Le pregunta por qué.

-No sé, me preguntó, y le contesté. No me apeteció ser desagradable- Draco sonríe. Le gusta.

-Bien, siéntate mañana con ellos- a ella no le gusta… Draco no puede cambiar así tan de golpe, hay algo que no le cuenta. Lo sabe. Pero no le preguntará. Lo deja pasar.

Se descubre mirándolos. Será un día muy largo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El error**_

Había pasado casi una semana desde que llegaran a Hogwarts. Poco había cambiado, había algo menos de hostilidad hacia los Gryffindor. Algunos de ellos parecieron aprovecharlo para resarcirse de años de enemistad, en una venganza bastante endeble.

Sobre todo la pequeña Weasley, que aprovechaba cada momento para intentar meterse con ellos, lo intentaba, pero esa chica realmente no tenía mucha habilidad para nada que no fuese resultar más dulce que un algodón de azúcar. Realmente la irritaba, ¿Cómo conseguía Potter no morir de sobredosis? Puajj.

Sin embargo a Blaise, no parecía molestarle tanto. Pansy se olía una apuesta cercana, algo sobre conquistar a la pequeña Weasley. Tanto Draco como ella apostarían en contra. Demasiado buena para fijarse en otro, sin importar que fuera Blaise.

-Tiempo al tiempo-había dicho Blaise con el gesto encantador que realmente te hace dudar de que sea humano, y no un dios griego que encontró la cuarta dimensión.

El sábado irían a Hogsmade, había una conversación pendiente con Nott, quien parecía estar inusualmente agradable después de saber lo que habían hecho.

Tocaba pociones con Gryffindor. Otra vez. Se pasó la clase tan concentrada que consiguió la poción la primera. La manera en que Granger la miró no tuvo ningún desperdicio. Y Pansy no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Blaise y Draco, y sus dos amigos echaron a reírse de golpe.

¿Fue eso algún tipo de complicidad extraña?

Le tocaban guardias. Mandó a Draco quedarse abajo. Ella vigilaría los pisos superiores.

Llevaba un rato vagando aburrida por la oscuridad de los pasillos en calma, cuando escuchó un ruido como de un jarrón o similar al caerse. Torció la esquina hacia la derecha. No había nada. O lo parecía.

Que no viese nada no significaba que no hubiera nada. Alargó la mano y tocó algo. Le apetecía quitar puntos. ¿Era eso una especie de capa? No lo dudó, tiró. No pensó en nadie, no sabía a quién encontraría.

Atónita. Así fue como se quedó. Si bien es cierto que no tenía la menor idea de quién sería, no esperaba ver allí esos ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver ese destello verde. A decir verdad, estaba algo aturdida.

-¿Qué haces aquí cara rajada? Me has asustado. Ya podías ser más discreto si vas a salir a pasear-respiró y se separó un poco. Distancia de seguridad, pensó.

-Pans...eh Parkinson. Yo, bueno estaba en el baño de prefectos y… - balbuceaba.

¿Qué? ¿La había llamado por su nombre? ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no…

-Cállate Potter. No me importa. Mc Gonagall lo sabrá. Despídete de algunos puntos imbécil, no los volverás a ver-estar a la defensiva, esa era la solución. ¿No dicen que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque?

-Lo sabemos. Lo vuestro. Dumbledore nos lo contó. Es muy valiente por vuestra parte, y yo… bueno, siento la contestación de esta mañana- Harry le cambió de tema. Poco le importaban a él los puntos ahora…

Ella tenía el pelo más claro, no tan moreno como de costumbre. Ni liso. Había ondas, suaves, casi dulces, como el color miel de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Respiraba agitada, no llevaba el jersey del uniforme, podía notar su cuerpo bajo cada respiración… Céntrate Harry, se dijo a sí mismo. Ginny.

Iba a volverse loca, tenía una voz grave, masculina. Apenas podía procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque…

-¿Qué? No dirás nada, Potter. No sabes nada. Y deja de ser tan considerado, por dios. Nunca hemos sido amables con vosotros y no creo que serlo ahora sea solución de nada- lo miró, estaba distraído, bajó la mirada, a sus labios.

Aquello no podía ser bueno, pero seguramente lo era. La miró de igual modo. Esa mirada fugaz, a los labios, esa que solo ocurre cuando apenas puedes contenerte. Estaban tan cerca… Sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Ella se separó.

-Tengo que irme- dijo alejándose, mirándola. Como si fuera el mayor error de su vida sin que nada hubiera pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hielo**

Jueves. Otro jodido jueves de Quidditch. Algún día alguien caerá en picado de su escoba y por fin ese juego será divertido, ríe sola. Griffindor-Ravenclaw, si los primeros ganan empatarán con Slytherin.

Este año Draco lo está haciendo bien, ahora y aquí dentro no tiene presiones, además Granger hace que se relaje. Lo sé, las palabras no son necesarias.

Todo esto significa que hay que ir a ver el partido, es el evento del día. Pansy maldice, preferiría quedarse estudiando pociones antes que esto. Está cabreada y sabe que lo va a pagar con alguien más débil más tarde o más temprano, hoy le apetece ser como siempre hasta ahora lo había sido. Hace calor, no se siente bien. Le gusta el frío.

Está saliendo por la puerta principal, se cruza con gente, todos están excitados, divertidos. Eso la irrita. Sabe que encontrará a Nott en el campo, él la comprende, tampoco le gusta el Quidditch.

Granger y la Zanahoria, no las mira. Solo pasa y procura empujar a la última.

- Buenas tardes Granger- dice. Sigue sin mirarlas.

Cuchichean a sus espaldas. Sabe que Weasley se ha picado. Pero no tiene picardía, no dirá nada.

- Bienvenida a la tarde más divertida de su vida, Srta. Parkinson- Nott la recibe con una sonrisa irónica, casi divertido. Los demás están allí también, pero a ellos si les interesa esta chorrada.

- Lo será si me entretienes, querido- me contesta y mira hacia el campo.

Sabe que no debería. Pero está allí. Definitivamente los uniformes de Quidditch le sientan muy bien. Acaba de hacer planes para después del partido. Por fin está de acuerdo con sus compañeros, debería perder Griffindor.

No puede evitar que su mente de vueltas durante todo el partido. Potter la mira más de una, y de dos veces. Eso solo alimenta su imaginación. Definitivamente esto no es nada bueno. Pero sí lo es, por qué engañarse.

Potter ha perdido la Snitch, quizá no estaba donde debía. Y por fin, hoy aparece su buen humor, o eso cree. El buscador de Ravenclaw tiene su tesoro. Fin del cuento.

Felicita a sus compañeros por una victoria que no es suya, les deja ir. El cielo se está nublando pero hace calor aún. Amenaza lluvia. Que llueva, piensa, casi como una orden malintencionada.

La estrategia ha cambiado. Piensa en ella misma.

Se dirige al lago, todo el mundo se ha ido, bueno, no todos.

Una llama roja se acerca veloz por el camino… ¿Weasley?

- Aparta Parkinson- dice alejándose hacia el castillo. Estaba… ¿llorando?

Camina bastante, pero allí está, bajo un árbol. Su cara es fría, seria. Ella no espera buenas palabras, pero, tampoco las quiere.

- Si llegas un poco más lejos no te hubiera encontrado- se lo ha puesto fácil, espera que sea "él". En el fondo no es un corderito indefenso, solo espera que ahora tampoco lo sea.

- Hubiera sido genial Parkinson ¿Por qué no te largas? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- el no quiere que se vaya, su cara no dice eso. Pansy sonríe con suficiencia, era justo lo que esperaba.

Se sienta a su lado. Le mira a los ojos. Sabe que le incomoda, no en mala manera, pero no está cómodo.

- No sabía que pudieras hablar tan mal, no es propio de San Potter ¿no? ¿O San Potter no existe ahora?

- San Potter no ha existido nunca- la mira, duda que pueda hablar mucho más con ella.

Muchas cosas han cambiado. Todos decía que eran la pareja ideal, perfecta, pero ¿por qué no sentía él esa perfección?

Cada vez que ve a "la otra" se ahoga. Los pasillos de Hogwarts parecen más oscuros y nada consigue distraerlo de ella.

Ha entrado en un vórtice que lo aleja de la aburrida Kansas, y ahora, aunque sabe que Oz no es malo, le parece muy complicado. (N/A: referencia a El Mago de Oz, de Frank L. Baum)

Joder, eso sí que no lo esperaba, sonría con satisfacción y pregunta - ¿Nunca? ¿O desde cuándo?- espera que le responda lo que quiere. Pero esta vez no lo hará.

- Desde nunca Parkinson- acaba de entrar en su Oz particular- pero tú ya lo imaginabas, ¿no es así?- ahora es él quien tira de la cuerda.

- Totalmente- se muerde el labio, no soporta tenerlo tan cerca. Respirar no es suficiente, le falta oxígeno.

Potter se levanta. Le extiende una mano. La quiere más cerca. El deseo es cruel con él.

- Ven

Le coge la mano, se levanta, la cuerda invisible ya no existe. Cada vez respira peor. Pero lo ha conseguido. ¿O lo había conseguido él? Daba igual. La atrae hacia él, esas piernas, las caderas, tenían que ser suyas. Ella lo siente.

Un beso les corta el aire. Rompe la tensión. Juraría que le ha dado calambre. ¿O era ella? Potter le iba a causar muchos problemas.

Las manos de él juegan con su pelo, no es cuidadoso, eso le encanta. Le gusta ese a quien nadie excepto ella conoce.

Potter le lleva ventaja, está casi desnuda, y nunca nadie le lleva ventaja. Le coge de la corbata atrayéndolo y sus manos bajan por debajo del pantalón, que cae como si pesara toneladas en el suelo. Adora la expresión de Potter justo en el momento en que se aleja de su cara…

- Joder Pansy.

- Vamos Potter- le besa, muerde su labio inferior. No le llamará Harry, esa será la barrera de protección. Sonríe pícara- voy a enseñarte a nadar.

Un rastro de ropa de uniforme se adentra en el lago.

Ahora le toca a él. Potter juega con ella, con sus pezones. Juraría que está perdiendo el sentido. Sus manos la recorren, han encontrado lo que quiere, su país, ése en el que quiere estar.

Cada gemido de ella, hace que pierda los nervios, lo vuelven loco. Sus dedos juegan bajo el agua, mientras se funden en un beso que ella rompe para morderle el hombro, extasiada.

- No puedo más, hazlo ya - susurra entre gemidos con esa voz ahumada que hace que Harry se salga de sus cabales.

Sus piernas lo rodean. El agua hace que sea más ligera. La besa justo en el momento en que la hace suya. Juraría que nunca se ha dado un baño como ese. Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo llevan en el agua, qué hora es; no importa.

Los jadeos de él se funden con sus gemidos. La coge del pelo y le besa el cuello, hasta que ambos llegan clímax, mientras las uñas de ella se clavan en la fuerte espalda torneada, por el bendito Quidditch que empieza a gustarle más que nunca. Sus brazos se envuelven.

- Mañana será otro día - le dice a él, indiferente. Será solo sexo, se dice.

- Uno difícil, no quiero hacer daño a Ginny. No sé qué hacer con ella- dice, está serio. Se siente culpable.

- No tiene porqué serlo, no tienes que hacer nada.

- Pero, ¿y esto? ¿Y tú?- está desconcertado.

- No te pido que la dejes. Harry Potter, tiene que hacer lo que debe- dice muy a su pesar. Se ha vestido, se está alejando.

- No pienso dejarte.

Ahora deben construir una isla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roto**

Camina adormilado ignorando a Ron. Sabe que hoy el desayuno sabrá mejor que ayer y peor que mañana. Y aunque la aguja de la culpabilidad cada vez se hunde más, esta vez no le importa.

Ella lo mira con suficiencia. Viva la reina de las apariencias, piensa. Ríe solo, sólo ella lo hace tan bien.

Se sienta en mesa despacio, tanteando el terreno porque sabe que Hermione lo increpará aunque sea sin palabras.

- Buenos días- dice ella, Ron no contesta, ya tiene la boca llena- ¿qué tal has dormido Harry?

El desayuno se hace muy largo. Ron se ha escabullido con Neville. Le están entando nauseas.

Todo está borroso. Pero todo llega.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Estás como distraído y te veo feliz, pero también dolido. Mira si no quieres hablar, de acuerdo, pero estoy aquí ¿eso lo sabes no?- parecía turbada.

La coge de la mano y la arrastra a un sito más discreto que un pasillo atestado de gente con ganas de meter la cabeza en asuntos ajenos. Está preocupada, lo nota.

- No sé por dónde empezar, yo…

-¿La quieres Harry?-pregunta mirándole a los ojos. Ella no lo juzgará, lo sabe, de hecho la admira, por ser más valiente que todos ellos, por poder decir sin tapujos que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso y no es muy grande.

- Es la única persona con la que no tengo que ser perfectamente correcto, educado, con ella me siento libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿sabes?, sé que no me dirá esto está bien o mal, lo que sea, Herms. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, del espacio y los problemas se van. No sé qué hacer. No quiero hacerle daño a Ginny- espera buscando con lupa cualquier rastro de reproche que me devuelva a las sombras.

- Habla con Ginny, Harry. No le harás daño a nadie de esa forma. Ni a ti mismo- se levantó y le abrazó.

Una brisa fresca que te revuelve el pelo en un día soleado de primavera, mientras todo el jardín huele a hierba húmeda. Eso fue Hermione. Esperaba que le reprendiese, pero no fue así.

Está al borde del lago, el sol se esconde, temiendo un encuentro no deseado con la joven luna que amenaza con aparecer de un momento a otro.

Reconoce un perfume meciéndose en el aire. Ojala fuera su tormento. En vez de eso es la conciencia que va tras él.

- Hola ¿Podemos hablar?- la mira, está seria.

- Sí, claro, yo también quería hablar contigo- no dice más, no sabe si podrá.

- ¿Quién es ella Harry?

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Le están entrando arcadas.

- ¿Qué? Ginny, eh...

- Se que estás con otra desde hace un tiempo, lo sé, lo veo, no se quien es, pero no tengo dudas. Esto hace mucho que había terminado Harry, pero podías habérmelo dejado claro, era por eso por lo que he estado esperando- una lágrima perfecta resbala…

- Ginny lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, yo te quiero, pero, no de esa forma. Lo siento- la iba a perder.

- Supongo que me aferré a algo que nunca existió Harry, en el fondo siempre lo supe. Pero no voy a hacer como que no me has mentido, eso es peor que cualquier cosa- se va, no le deja réplica. Tampoco hay defensa posible.

Una polea retira de su pecho el enorme bloque de culpa. Respira hondo. Necesita verla. Ahora.

La encuentra en la biblioteca. Cuando lo mira él sale. Sabe que irá. Espera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, te aburres Potter?- lo mira de arriba abajo, qué loba, juraría que está sintiendo los bocados que ella le da con los ojos.

- Necesito contarte algo, no me jodas- respira hondo, es una maldita droga, lo está consumiendo tan despacio.

- Así que estás cabreado…interesante- se muerde el labio inferior- Pasa adentro y lo solucionamos- le dice al oído con su voz pausada, grave y sensual. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? Entra andando de esa manera que le vuelve loco, algún día le sugerirá una falda más larga.

Entra en la clase vacía y cierra la puerta. Se ha sentado en uno de los bancos. Lo mira expectante.

- Ginny y yo hemos terminado- no sabe por dónde saldrá ella. Nunca lo sabe.

- ¿Y qué crees que significa eso?- no han pasado apenas dos segundos y ya se arrepiente de haber hecho esa pregunta.

¿Qué significaba eso?

La pregunta lo ha abatido, casi como cien balas atravesándolo. Ella lo nota. No quiere que responda y no lo hace.

De repente está besándola, ella le muerde labio, es ella quien manda. Quiere dejarlo claro, pero él ya lo sabe. No hay control posible cuando ella está cerca, es como un animal. Irreflexivo.

Sus piernas apenas cubiertas por la escueta falda lo acarician con el muslo interno, él la sujeta mientras su boca empieza a jugar con sus pechos turgentes. Entre jadeos, ella acaricia su pene, que sufra. Le gusta saber que cualquier cosa que haga sólo lo pone más cachondo.

Estar con ella es como una lucha de poder y ninguno dejara que el otro se aventaje. Baja sus manos y acaricia su sexo húmedo, ella gime. Juega con ella hasta hacerla volar.

Con las manos en sus caderas le da la vuelta, huele su pelo y termina de desnudarla. No ve su cara, pero sabe que le gusta. Gira la cabeza y le besa mientras él juega con sus pezones. Las manos de el descienden hasta sus caderas, ella se inclina hacia adelante y apoya sus manos en la mesa. Sabe que en ese momento es él quien tiene el control, lo está dejando.

Ella nota su respiración cada vez más ahogada en el cuello. Y se besan en el momento justo en que los dos se funden en el placer más profundo.

Es tan considerado a veces, su capa extendida en el suelo impide que el implacable y frío suelo de piedra toque su piel aún caliente. Sus manos jugando con su pelo y los fuertes brazos rodeándola, mientras su cabeza está hundida en su pecho, aún le provocan escalofríos.

- Sabe esto no puede durar mucho ¿verdad?, algún día me cansaré de tener que esconderte- dice Harry sabiendo que ese comentario puede ser muy negativo.

Esos ojos color miel lo traspasan, ella lo besa. Ese beso ha sido inconmensurable.

- Yo ya me he cansado.


	7. Chapter 7

**The fire and the thud**

Movía los pies por aquel silencioso pasillo, pero no era consciente de estar haciéndolo, se movían solos como un resorte que la obligaba una vez mas a sumirse en la desesperanza del destino que no había elegido, pero que la esperaba acechando tras la última decisión.

Consiguió abrir la puerta bloqueada con un ridículo "alohomora". Allí estaba al destino que no era para ella.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que era la única que tenía el privilegio de semejante visión, aunque al parecer ya te habrá visto media comunidad mágica, dado tu falta extrema de pericia para cerrar puertas- dijo fingiendo cierto enfado.

- ¡Já! Muy graciosa, me has asustado. Y la puerta estaba bien cerrada ¿o será que a ti se te da muy bien a abrirlas?-enarcó una ceja. Pansy no pudo reír.

"Pues voy a cerrar la más importante… y no tengo llave" pensó y se sentó en el borde de la piscina. Esperaba una reacción, la que fuese.

- ¿Qué pasa?- él lo sabía, de algún macabro modo el sabía que iba a pasar- me dijiste que no querías esconderte más, creí que…

- No fue eso lo que dije- interrumpió, no podría hacerlo de otro modo- dije que estaba cansada, eso fue lo que dije- se obligó a mirarlo- esto no puede seguir así, de hecho no puede seguir de ninguna manera. Harry no soy para ti, Ginny es para ti, muchas otras lo son. No voy a dejar que todo aquello de lo que estoy intentando escapar te persiga también a ti. Tengo un apellido Harry, un pasado, un presente y un futuro del que no se si puedo desprenderme. Sería egoísta hacer de mis sombras las tuyas- esperó. Necesitaba saber que entendía lo que le decía.

Harry había salido del agua, se había vestido. Estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Yo decido lo que es para mí Pans!- estaba pálido ahora, poco saludable, ¿había envejecido en los últimos veinte segundos?- Y tu ya has hecho suficiente, ya estáis haciendo demasiado. No tomes ahora las decisiones pensado en los demás, no ahora que lo hacías por ti misma, no importa el lado en que te hayas colocado- no pudo mirarla a los ojos. No quería enterarse de que quizá su único deseo había sido tan fugaz que se había cumplido y acabado en el tiempo que dura un pestañeo o una gota hace derramar un vaso. Un segundo.

- Tengo miedo de que nos perdamos en el camino Harry. Provengo de aquello que intentas destruir. De aquello que intenta destruirte. Y por mucho que estemos haciendo por enmendar errores, no todo el mundo tendrá una segunda oportunidad…

- ¡Es eso lo que yo te doy e intentas rechazar Pansy! No lo hagas porque nadie va a quitártela... no mientras pueda evitarlo.

Silencio. Sus ojos lo fulminan, él hace que le cueste mantener su propósito.

- Alejarte no es la solución ¡incluso Draco se ha dado cuenta! Y sabes que ser una serpiente tampoco… probablemente te seguiría adorando con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello - la abrazó, temiendo transmitirle con tal gesto la tortura de no poder asegurarle un lugar a su lado cuando todo terminara.

Al notar las yemas de los dedos de él sintió como cada poro de piel se rebelaba. Quizá ella y Draco debían empezar atrás el temor que les producía enfrentarse a su propio apellido, a sus tradiciones, a todo lo que habían aprendido a ser. Merecía la pena.

Inoportunos rayos de luz empezaban a atravesar las ventanas. Era la realidad, los llamaba impaciente. Como siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Baila pequeño mentiroso**

- Así que… ¿has dejado que quedara como un autentico ca…?- midió las palabras, aunque no demasiado- ¿infiel de mierda?- no daba crédito.

- No ha sido así. No podía dejar que se enterase. Lo nuestro no es lo mismo Blaise…- qué descaro de mujer, le encantaba. No era simplona como el resto sus hermanos. Digna merecedora de ser una Slytherin. Pero no lo fue, eso era lo que más respeto le merecía. Deslumbraba cual estrella, no necesitaba a nadie a su alrededor, y sin embargo, siempre había alguien.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, tu no le has engañado ¿verdad? Lo tuyo es distinto porque solo nos acostamos…- dijo mordazmente. Así era siempre, discutían en broma y lo solucionaban después. Reían.

- ¿Te vas a poner ahora moralista? Se distinguir lo bueno y lo malo Zabini- lo llamó por su apellido porque él que lo odiaba- Simplemente no he sabido lidiar con ello desde el principio- sabía, en el fondo, que se había equivocado, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijesen. Nunca. Siempre hacía las cosas a su manera. Ahora el error de no haberlo contado a tiempo le abría un agujero en el pecho como si una gota de ácido le hubiera caído encima.

Se sentía culpable. Le habló muy despacio. Necesitaba hacer que ella supiera que lo tenía de verdad… ¿era eso lo que quería por una vez, algo de verdad, con ella?

- Ginebra- adoraba llamarla por su nombre completo, en cierto modo ello le concedía cierta exclusividad para con ella, que en realidad no sabía si tenía- mira, sé que es difícil- no sabía muy bien que decirle, quizá si hubiera sido cualquier otra el ya habría salido por la puerta- pero… si crees que hay algo que debas hacer, hazlo. Yo estoy aquí. Lo sabes ¿no?- acababa de tirar el tablero. El juego ya no existía.

"Yo estoy aquí" había dicho. Siempre pensó que eso era lo que necesitaba. Alguien que no la hiciera sentir que tenía obligaciones, alguien con quien abstraerse, con quien no pensar, reírse, jugar… Quizá ahora no fuera lo suficiente. Besó sus labios oscuros, como el resto de él. Sus pieles contrastaban a la perfección. Blanco y negro. A la mierda. Haría las cosas a su manera.

- Lo sé- dijo giñándole un ojo- te veo después. Sonrío y se alejo hacia el castillo.

Sabía que ella iba a hablar con Potter, caminaba decidida como siempre que tomaba una decisión. Tuvo que reír de sus pequeños gestos, otra vez.

Sus manos pálidas y frías como sus maneras, se enroscaban entre sus rizos. Casi cualquier gesto que él hiciese la dejaba como atontada, a pesar de que llevaban un tiempo juntos.

Había sido el chisme mas extendido y al mismo tiempo el que más le gustaba de Hogwarts. Al menos era cierto. Quizá era estúpido e imprudente, pero desde que todo el mundo lo supo, desde que se sentaron justos ante cientos de personas que los miraban estupefactos en el Gran Comedor, la guerra que se preparaba ahí fuera, podía esperar para ellos.

- Herms ¿Me estás escuchando?- su voz aterciopelada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Perdona ¿qué?, estaba algo adormilada...- la miró y sonrió. Nunca había tenido tanto y tanto miedo de perderlo.

- Decía que si has hablado ya con ella. Pansy dice que ya se lo ha contado a Potter. Y ella ha flipado, nunca pensó que Blaise se la estuvie…- se cortó, sus ojos castaños la estaban fulminando- ¡Joder es que el lio que han montado tus amigos! Si hubieran hecho como nosotros- intentó tener tacto. Sabía que ella y la Weasley estaban enfadadas por ello por ello.

- Sí hablamos- dijo cortante, luego le miró y pensó que el no tenía la culpa- Ya está solucionado y me alegro porque era horrible estar enfadada con ella. Harry no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Después de todo ella le hizo sentirse fatal cuando no tenía nada que reprocharle precisamente.

- ¿Pero se hablan no? Quiero decir que en el fondo son amigo y que la culpa la tuvieron ambos por no saber manejar algo que se les iba de las manos- ¿estaba en serio preocupándose por sus amigos? sí, quizá siempre lo hizo. Además, tenía razón. Asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Y que dice Ronald de todo?- era increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas cuando uno deja atrás todos sus prejuicios. Ron y el se llevaban bastante bien, con Harry bastaba un trato cordial.

- Lo pasó mal, estaba en medio de los dos. Pero ahora que Harry y Ginny han pasado página es como si todo volviese a la normalidad, si eso existe a estas alturas.

Habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo que los mas realistas aguardaban temerosos consecuencias inesperadas. Una mariposa había aleteado en Hogwarts, pero ¿Dónde se produciría el terremoto?

- Jaja- rió de buena gana- eso dice Nott, que nos hemos vuelto locos todos, "insensatos"- dijo mientras colocaba las manos e la cabeza imitándolo, Hermione no pudo hacer más que reír con el- pero en el fondo- dijo aún riendo- se que le cae bien Potter. Supongo que habrá que darle las gracias a Pans- sonrió. Lo hizo ella también.


	9. Chapter 9

Solía dudar todos los días de aquella inusitada calma. Y al fin ese día Harry tuvo la confirmación de que la luz no se dejaría ver mucho tiempo mientras existieran las tinieblas.

Después de que la búsqueda de los horrocruxes fuera de dominio público ahora también para los "desertores" como llamaba Ron a los Slytherin; se fraguaba un plan indeseado al mismo tiempo que indispensable.

Nott que siempre había ido por libre ayudaba ahora a sus amigos, sabiendo que probablemente ellos fueran lo último que les quedara tras la guerra, y ni siquiera de aquello estaba muy seguro.

- No creo que podamos retrasarlo mucho más. O lo hacemos en la ceremonia de iniciación o nos olvidamos de la maldita diadema.

La decisión estaba tomada y el plan establecido. La ceremonia de iniciación tendría lugar justo al llegar la navidad.

El plan de acción era colarse aprovechando que la misma se producía, casi en su mayoría, a cara cubierta. Y ahí venía el problema "en su mayoría". Una vez allí tendrían muy poco tiempo para conseguir la diadema que tanto Nott como Draco habían visto tantas veces, sin saber realmente qué representaba.

El miedo se apoderaba de sus almas, así como el húmedo frío del invierno les calaba los huesos. ¿Sería esa las últimas veces que pasarían recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la piel de sus complementarios, o la última cena compartida con sus amigos?

No hay más miedo que al miedo propio. La incertidumbre de lo desconocido no hacía más que perseguirles como el gato persigue al ratón. Lo único que deseaban era que al menos esta vez el ratón no fuera cazado.

Después de que Dumbledore les asegurara que la mansión Parkinson estaría vacía y sin sorpresas durante unos días, Hermione decidió acompañar a Pansy a por algunas cosas.

- No, no vendréis. Necesitamos nuestro tiempo- después de casi media hora de tediosa discusión consiguieron tener una "tarde de chicas" como Hermione sugirió.

"Debo enseñarla a urdir mejores excusas" pensó Pansy.

- ¿Y no podéis tener vuestro tiempo en otro sitio?- con cara de no comprender nada, Ron sentenció- ¡bah!, haced lo que os venga en gana. Estáis locas.

Cuando Hermione pisó aquella casa no supo muy bien que decir. Era justo como esperaba que fuese. No imaginaba cómo una familia de sólo tres miembros podía vivir en un sitio que parecía diseñado para alojar a una casa entera de Hogwarts.

- Es enorme, ¿no se te hace vacía?- preguntó a Pansy. Ésta encogió los hombros.

- Pues no has visto la de Draco. Yo prefiero la casa de la madre de Theo, en un pueblecito de España. Solíamos pasar allí parte del verano. No se si volveré a ver a esa mujer- Hermione pudo notar la amargura en su voz.

Aquella mujer sería una de las pocas cosas que los cuatro echarían de menos. Nott la puso a salvo tanto como pudo, aún así, no la verían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Era lo más parecido a "una familia común" que habían tenido nunca. Un halo de tristeza envolvía el entorno.

Hermione se daba cuenta de que pese a lo que siempre había pensado, los problemas de cada uno pueden ser de muy diversa índole y no por ello ser menos problemas. En ese momento y tras ser consciente de lo que realmente tenía, sintió verdadero miedo.

Después de haberse provisto de todo lo que creía que iban a necesitar se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para todos. Los Gryffindor partieron a "La Madriguera", y aunque invitados por Molly (muy a pesar de Ginny), los Slytherin decidieron rehusar la invitación de aquella buena mujer. De cualquier modo ninguno de ellos creía haber podido sobrevivir allí más de dos días.

Sin embargo, si los días hasta vacaciones pasaron rápido, los que restaban hasta el 29 de diciembre lo hicieron mucho más rápido.

Los cuatro Slytherin estaban nerviosos, pero al menos, no se sentían disfrazados.

Todo aquel ritual de capas negras de perfecto corte, manicura y zapatos impecables; y máscaras negras esculpidas con la precisión de un reloj suizo, era para ellos una rutina bastante conocida. Si bien nunca habían participado activamente, no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que asistían a dicha ceremonia.

Los nervios empezaban a hacer mella en el grupo.

Harry parecía frustrado. Intentaba de cualquier manera encontrar alguna otra forma de hacerse con el horrocrux.

Draco, por su parte, no quería exponer a Pansy y mucho menos a Hermione a semejante despropósito.

Ron ni siquiera sabía donde meterse, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que aquello saldría bien. Éste hecho unido con la convicción de las chicas, y las ansias de Nott, quien tenía metido en la cabeza que necesitaba algo de acción, hacía que de alguna manera u otra todos chocaran en sus expectativas.

Sin embrago, y a pesar de los frustrados intentos de algunos, no había vuelta atrás.

- Hermione vas a romper esas medias también. Y son las últimas – Ginny intentaba tranquilizar a Hermione.

Se había movido hasta la casa de los Parkinson junto con Neville y Luna. Les ayudaban a prepararlo todo antes de emprender la compañía. Luego deberían regresar a Hogwarts.

- Tu novio no te hace mucho caso preciosa, igual deberíamos reconsiderar nuestra relación amistoso-afectiva- Pansy enarcó una ceja.

Nott parecía excitado. El muchacho siempre había tenido un lado suicida, o al menos eso prensaba Pansy.

- ¿Nosotros tenemos eso?- dijo con ironía- No quiere que vaya Theo, lo que no parece comprender es que iré si o si- le guiñó un ojo. El chico la besó en la frente.

- Será divertido- terminó.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y cincuenta y dos minutos. La red flu les esperaba ansiosa de llevarlos a un destino incierto. Serían unos siete minutos muy largos.

Enfado, envidia, amargura, cansancio, esperanza, deseo, amor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Las máscaras**_

Tras los minutos más largos de su vida, un viejo oso de peluche les devolvió a la realidad. Allí sumida entre la bruma y un frío aterrador se encontraba la mansión Malfoy.

Harry miró a Malfoy inquisitivamente, y éste intentando ocultar el miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro, rompió un silencio que parecía indicar la indecisión de casi todos los miembros del grupo.

- Bueno, lo haremos así. Yo iré a por el Horrocrux, con Nott , que sabemos donde está. Potter tú vendrás con nosotros, que a ti te incumbe especialmente y además no me fío de ti estando rodeado de gente que quiere matarte – le guiñó un ojo nerviosamente- Pans y Herms vosotras, Blaise y Weasley os encargáis de controlar y dirigir ¿Sugerencias?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de haya que quitarse las máscaras?- dijo Ron, quien parecía una replica de Nick Casi-Decapitado. Pasarían horas, si salían de ésta antes de recuperar su color habitual.

- No es nada fijo-dijo Zabinni firme- pero será alrededor de una media hora. Hay como una especie de reunión y tal antes. O lo hacemos en ese tiempo o nos olvidamos- miró alrededor y todo el mundo asintió.

El ambiente se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo y nadie era indiferente a este hecho.

- Bendita seas cuando inventaste esto- dijo Draco alzando su moneda mágica y besando a Hermione.

Los pasos hacia la verja de la casa se les hacían interminables. Parecía que aquellos doscientos metros hubieran pasado a ser doscientos kilómetros. Con sus máscaras puestas todo adquiría un cariz aún más desalentador.

Por suerte las arduas labores de investigación y posterior secuestro que habían llevado a cabo estaban siendo fructíferas. Los iniciados por los que se hacía pasar no debían ser muy imprescindibles cuando pasaron sin problema el control de la puerta.

- Juraría que era Colagusano, con el aquí incluso Dumbledore sin máscara entraría- apuntilló Nott demasiado excitado como para darse cuenta de lo alto de su tono de voz y su risa.

- Contrólate Theodore Nott- le susurró amenazante a la par que nervioso Ron.

Pansy era quizá de las más inquietas del grupo, quizá, porque conocía todo aquello demasiado bien desde dentro. Al mismo tiempo que le ponía nerviosa no tener la más mínima idea de con quien estarían hablando o se encontrarían, siendo Voldemort una de las opciones, y la más desagradable; le relajaba pensar que tampoco sabrían quien era ella.

Dieron una vuelta antes de comenzar su propósito. Desentonar en ese momento saliendo del encuentro a los dos minutos de haber entrado no era la mejor idea. Sin embargo, la vuelta no fue nada alentadora, observaron con desaliento que un grupo de personas se encontraba reunido ante la sala por la que se accedía al despacho de Lucius.

- No se porqué me da que no están ahí por casualidad- comentó Harry más que preocupado- aunque no creo que imaginen siquiera lo que hay dentro.

El poder que Voldemort ejercía sobre sus esbirros no les permitía ni la más mínima duda o la más mínima concesión o confianza.

- ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué? De algún modo ha que entrar ahí- Draco perdía los papeles por momentos.

- Podemos intentar... – la cara de Harry palideció en menos de una milésima de segundo- ¿Qué coño está haciendo? Joder…

Pansy, o mejor, Emile Fitzpatrick, entablaba una conversación bastante fluida con alguno de los miembros del grupo.

- ¿Habrá reconocido a alguno?- preguntó Hermione con miedo- quizá deberíamos acercarnos, no sé.

- Voy a ver – dijo Draco alejándose.

- Harry tranquilízate

- Maldita sea Herms… ¿no puede nunca estarse quieta? ¿cómo se iba a quedar aquí prudentemente?- en algún momento le daría un ataque. Hacerse con el horrocrux acababa de pasar a un segundo plano en sus prioridades.

- Bueno se le da bien socializar, no te quejes, igual sale bien Potter. Tu solo cálmate ¿eh?- intentaba tranquilizarle Blaise.

- Ya, "socializar"…

- Harry cállate- Ron estaba por golpearle - en serio.

En menos tiempo del que pudieron asumir los dos Slytherin se alejaban con el grupo hacia la mesa de los cócteles. Y con ello, los planes cambiaban.

- Vamos Potter ahora que están entretenidos

- Pero… ¿Y Draco?- la preocupación se leía en sus ojos, aunque éstos ni siquiera fuesen los suyos.

La situación ya empezaba a ser diferente de los planes que habían trazado. Y aunque estos saliesen bien, cosa que la mayoría dudaba, empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

- Déjalos. Vamos tú y yo Potter- agregó Nott con más ansias que nerviosismo, y miró a Ron, Blaise Y Hermione

- Nosotros os cubrimos, pero daos prisa, por que me da que esto puede torcerse en cualquier momento- dijo Ron. Hermione permanecía callada, asustada, temiendo que en cualquier momento se estropeara todo. Y Blaise parecía estar en otro mundo, concentrado quizás.

Harry no sabía si había tenido más miedo en algún momento de su vida, seguramente había pasado situaciones más peligrosas. Pero a sí mismo se decía que en ninguna de ellas había estado implicada ella.

Y si bien es cierto que quería con locura a sus amigos, era totalmente diferente. Ella le había devuelto tantas sensaciones, sentimientos y anhelos que antes parecían robados, que no podía imaginar tenerla lejos más de lo que se tarda en parpadear. O aún peor, no tenerla.

Aprovecharon la coyuntura para entrar sin ser vistos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros vigilaban sus movimientos y los de los asistentes.

Una sala de dimensiones bastante desproporcionadas para ser un despacho se mostró ante ellos fría y lúgubre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unas gafas**

Nott parecía excitado. Parecía tener un gusto inusual por el riesgo innecesario. Alguna vez había supuesto que la necesidad de redimirse por el daño causado en el pasado le llevaba a ello. Otras simplemente se cuestionaba si lo hacía por el mero placer del riesgo. De algún extraño modo, aquel chico que en principio le pareció arrogante y solitario había resultado ser uno de los bastiones principales del grupo.

Nunca supimos realmente qué fue lo que sucedió aquella noche. Sin embargo de un momento a otro, todo pareció suceder demasiado deprisa.

Si bien Hermione y Ron habían sido sus amigos desde siempre, el único nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento fue el de Pansy. La sola idea de perderla hacía que se le nublase la mente y sus fuerzas flaquearan de tal manera que sus piernas fallaban sin remedio.

Cuando su cerebro asimiló donde estaba, la proximidad de la varita de un tal O'Malley a su pecho era casi inevitable. Un rayo rojo le pasó rozándole el hombro y causándole un dolor casi insoportable al instante. Por suerte Hermione estuvo al tanto aquella vez.

¿Pero qué haces Harry? ¡Espabila joder!- el grito histérico le hico reaccionar súbitamente.

Observó la situación alrededor y para su sorpresa comprobó con alivio que sus amigos empezaban a abrirse camino hacia la salida como podían.

Lo único que le alcanzaba la vista a ver a eran árboles y más árboles que, a su parecer, se sucedían como en un cuento infernal sin un final propiamente escrito

. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos mientras emprendían la huida y si el dichoso traslador estaba mucho más lejos dudaba que a alguno no le fallasen las fuerzas antes de llegar.

Por ahí chicos- indicó Ron que se encontraba primero.

Cuando llegaron tenían a los mortífagos a apenas unos metros. Hubiera sido perfecto si al tocar el traslador todos los hechizos y maldiciones dirigidos contra ellos se hubieran disipado entre la neblina de la madrugada. Todo fue muy diferente.

Sumido en el pánico, la última de las caras de los enemigos que Harry y los demás alcanzaron a ver fue la de Foster Parkinson sosteniendo una carcajada que pocos desearían haber visto nunca.

La madriguera se materializó ante ellos y tras unos segundos de contener el aliento y comprobar que nadie faltaba y nadie sobraba, la realidad agridulce cayó sobre ellos como un pesado yunque que les oprimía el pecho.

Harry dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia ella y entonces comprendió lo poco que le importaban los malditos horrocruxes si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para conseguirlos.

Como en una presentación de diapositivas vio como se llevaban a Pansy adentro. Las caras de desconcierto de Molly, Lupin y Arthur. A los gemelos lamentándose de no haber podido acompañarles. Y los brazos de éstos y Ron tirando de él como si de una marioneta inerte se tratase.

De algún modo que no llegaba a comprender las piernas le llevaron hasta el sofá. Veía como la gente se movía a su alrededor, le hablaban. Sin embargo, nada le hizo reaccionar hasta que no vio pasar a Hermione con una camisa que conocía muy bien en las manos.

¿Dónde está Pansy? ¡Hermione! ¡Herms, dime algo! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?- se había levantado de repente y tenía a Hermione agarrada anhelando desesperadamente que le dijese algo.

Harry tranquilo. Cálmate ¿vale? Tranquilízate. Escucha- las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Pansy va a ponerse bien ¿vale? Esta arriba, pero no puedes subir ahora ¿me oyes?

No no, tengo que subir ¿Qué le ha pasado? Su hermano… Yo tengo la culpa, no teníais que haber venido. Lo sé.

¡Harry ya está bien!- Molly apareció por la puerta, parecía abatida- Pansy está arriba y no vas a subir. Necesita descansar y un medimago está arriba, así que cálmate. Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que tienes la culpa de nada- lo cogió del brazo y lo guió hasta la cocina- Necesitas comer como los demás.

Nada en la vida le daba más miedo que perder a las pocas personas a las que tenía afecto en la vida. Aquellas que le habían demostrado que cuando había fondo no importaba el color, la casa o la procedencia pese a lo que le habían inculcado desde pequeño.

Potter seguía en shock en la cocina, y Hermione no paraba de deambular de un lado a otro. Pero aunque intentaba concentrarse en las idas y venidas de cada una de las personas que había en esa casa, su mente estaba un piso más arriba, con Pansy.

Lo habían compartido todo. Desde que apenas tenían conciencia del lugar en el que habían nacido y lo que con seguridad ello implicaba. Los primeros juguetes, las primeras meriendas y también los primeros besos. Y aunque aquello fue más un experimento que cualquier cosa también lo recordaba con cariño. Era su mejor amiga y Draco dudaba seriamente que eso pudiera cambiar algún día, pasara lo que pasara.

Tenía miedo, como todos, pero el hecho de haber traicionado a sus familias, y que éstas no vieran mas allá de sus ideas ni siquiera por ellos era algo que le arañaba por dentro. Había sido el propio hermano de Pansy quien la había malherido, sin miramientos ni remordimientos.

Tenía la sensación de que ganase quien ganase la pérdidas siempre estarían más acrecentadas entre ellos y la prueba de ello estaba allí mismo.

Harry ya no sabía dónde meterse, pero comprendió que debía tranquilizarse. Intentar golpear a Lupin para que le dejara pasar no fue la mejor idea que tuvo. Quizá fueron las horas más largas de su vida, o al menos, se lo parecieron. ¿O fueron sólo minutos?

Tonks asomó su cabeza por la escalera. Estaba seria, y más que seria, abatida.

Harry creo que deberías subir- le tocó el hombro al pasar en señal de apoyo

No sabía qué pensar, qué decir y ni mucho menos qué esperar.


End file.
